Es que les héros peu prend des vacances?
by Naomi-lou
Summary: 4 semaine que la guerre des géants est finis. La vie de Percy Jackson est bouleversé par l'accident de voiture qui a tués sa mère et de son beau-père. Les Avengers le prend sous leurs ailes, une autre menace fait rage. Es que les héros peu prend des vacances?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un crossover de Percy Jackson et les Avengers. Je ne possède pas les personnages de Marvel et ni de Percy Jackson.**

Chapitre 1

Nick Fury (N / A Fury ous Furie?)

Je suis assis à mon bureau, je regarde des dossiers sur les terroristes les plus dangereux aux États-Unis. Il y a un en particulier. Comme à chaque matin, je lis ce dossier.

_**Nom : Jackson**_

_**Prénom : Persée**_

_**Race : blanc**_

_**Sexe : Masculin**_

_**Taille : 6`3``**_

_**Âge : 17 ans **_

_**Date de naissance : 18 août 1993**_

_**Ville de naissance : New-York**_

_**Diagnostics médicaux/troubles : dyslexie et TDAH**_

_**Cheveux : noir **_

_**Yeux : vert mer**_

_**Mère : Sally Jackson (morte)**_

_**Père : inconnu**_

_**Beau- père : Gaby Ugliano (disparu) **_

_**Beau-père : Paul Blofis (mort)**_

_**Question de menace : Persée Jackson est un terroriste, à l'âge de 12 il aurait fait un trou dans l'Arche de Saint-Louis, à 13 ans aurait fait exploser le gymnase de l'école, à 14 ans il aurait détruit des objets de valeur dans un musé, aussi il a fait exploser la salle de musique de l'école, à 15 ans on l'aurait vue à San Francisco dans la Prison d'Alcazar, à 16 ans repéré à Manhattan avec 1000 d'enfants avec des armes transporter. Il disparaît la même année pendant 8 mois. Il aurait réapparu à San Francisco, après à Vancouver, Alaska, Rome et Grèce.**_

Je regarde une photo de l'adolescent de 17 ans, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts mer, la peau bronzer et musclé. Ça fait six ans que j'essaie obtenir l'enfant et à chaque fois quand on est sur le point de l'attraper il nous fil entre nos doigts. Depuis deux semaines, nous l'avons repéré un peu partout dans New York. J'appelle les Avengers.

Natasha PDV

J'étais dans la tour de Tony avec les autres Avengers. Nous écoutons Batman le film, lorsque le Directeur Fury est arrivé, il s'est planté devant la télévision. Toute l'équipe le regarde confus et il nous dit.

- Réunion dans 5 minutes dans la salle de réunion.

Tony ferme la télé et nous allons dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés à la salle, nous asseyons à notre place. Nick nous jette un dossier, s'est Steve qui ouvre le dossier et je voie une photo d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Je dis.

- Persée Jackson charmant et s'était pour?

- Persée Jackson est un jeune terroriste. Dit Fury.

- Quoi!? Mais ce n'est qu'un adolescent et comment il pourrait être un terroriste? Dit Steve.

- Persée Jackson n'est pas un terroriste! C'est un guerrier et un héros! Dit Thor.

Fury Regarde Thor et il dit.

- Tu le connais?

- Non pas vraiment, mais il a vécu deux grosses guerres et des ennemis qui sont plus puissants que moi.

- Attends un peu si j'ai bien compris ce jeune est tu genre un superhéros? Dis-je.

- Wow! Il aurait fait exploser un gymnase et une classe de musique. Dit Tony.

- On est sensé de faire quoi? Dit Bruce.

- Vous devez l'amener ici. Dit Fury.

- Mais il est où? Dit Clint.

- Il serait ici à New York, mais à chaque fois qu'on le repère et qu'une équipe se déploie il disparaît.

- On est sensé s'approcher comment de l'enfant? Dit Tony.

- Ben sa mère Sally Jackson et son beau-père Paul Blofis sont morts il a deux semaines. Et à soir qui vont être exposés et Persée va être sûrement là.

Percy P.D.V

Je suis assis sur le sable le regard perdu dans mes souvenirs, ça fait deux semaines que l'accident de voiture est arrivé.

_Retour en arrière_

_Percy était assis sur la banquette arrière de la Prius de Paul son beau-père qui conduisant et sa mère assise côté passager. Ils revenent à la maison, après neuf mois et deux semaines d'absence. L'Adolescent était content de revenir chez lui. Depuis deux semaines, la guerre des géants était terminée. Il racontait tout qui s'était passé, sa mère et Paul étaient de bons publics. Lorsqu'il finit son histoire Sally dite._

—_ Percy croit-tu que ça pourrait faire une bonne histoire?_

- _Maman! S'exclama Percy._

—_ Ben quoi._

—_ Tu à raison mon amoure. Dit Paul avec un petit rire._

_Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à Percy, voir deux petits points lumières. Plus qu'on a prochains, plus que les points grossir. Il distingue que c'est un camion. Il se rencontre que la Prius va croche ou c'était le camion, Paul et Sally remarque aussi et la mère dit._

—_ Euh… chéri tu vas croche._

—_ Euh… non je suis correct. Dit Paul qui regardait sa ligne._

—_ Euh… ne dis pas que c'est le camion qui est croche? dit Percy._

—_ Euh… oui c'est le camion qui est croche. Je crois._

_Le camion se dirigeait vers eux comme si le conducteur était endormi. Paul se met à klaxonner, rien à faire, Percy dit d'une voix inquiète. _

—_ Euh… c'est moi ou qu'il ne réagit pas le conducteur dans le camion?_

_Au moment où il a fini sa phrase, Paul tourna brusquement le volant. Il accroche quelque chose et la Prius fit plusieurs tonneaux. Les trois occupent se mettent à crier dans la voiture. Percy se cogne durement la tête et tout est devenu noir._

Je me lève et je me dirige vers Blackjack mon pégase. Je lui demande de me déposer dans une ruelle proche du centre de jeunesse. J'entre dans chambre, je prends une douche, je m'habille pour aller aux funérailles de Paul et ma mère.

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre. Attention il y a certain langage vulgaire.**

Chapitre 2

Percy P.D.V

Dans le salon funéraire il y a beaucoup comme les amies de ma mère, des collègues (mes professeurs) de Paul, quelques mes amis du Camp de Sang-Mêlé et du Camp de Jupiter. Je me tiens avec Grover mon meilleur ami qui est un satyre, Annabeth ma petite amie, Tyson mon frère qui est un cyclope et Ella la harpie. Bref, je ne parle pas beaucoup. Quand Octave celui que je ne voulais pas le voir vient de surgit devant moi et il dit.

— Vous les Grecs vous êtes des idiots.

— Euh… ses pas le moment Octave! Parle moins fort parce que tout le monde va nous entendre! Dit Annabeth.

— Oh! Toi ferme ta gueule tu veux!

— Hé! Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça! Dis-je. Tout le monde nous regardait.

— Aller vient Perce. Dit Grover. Nous éloignons d'Octave

— Ta mère était une salope! Dit Octave.

Ce qui m'a fait arrête net, je me retourne face à Octave, je m'avance d'un pas de lui et je lui assomme un coup de poing à la figure. Je tourne mes talons, je coure hors du bâtiment, mes larmes me glissent sur mes joues et je traverse une ruelle. Et je me rencontre que s'est un cul sac, je me retourne et il y a une fourgonnette noire qui me bloque le passage.

Clint P.D.V

Quand j'ai vu Persée Jackson, lui donner un coup de poing à la figure de ce garçon. J'ai été impressionné de la force du coup de poing. Bref, j'ai suivi l'adolescent. Dans mon oreillette je donne mon signal à l'équipe de ce préparé.

Natasha PDV

Quand j'ai vu l'enfant sortir en courant, je l'ai suivi avec la fourgonnette et j'étais avec Steve. Le plan était simple quand l'enfant va sortir je vais le suive jusqu'à il soit dans un cul sac et je l'endorme avec du sédatif. Quand j'ai vu que le jeune tournée dans un cul sac, Steve lui bloque la seule sortie. Et j'ouvre la porte.

Percy P.D.V

Quand la porte de la fourgonnette s'ouvrir, je vois une femme aux cheveux rouge flamboyant et habillé tous en noir, ce qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. J'ai sorti Turbulence sous forme de stylo. Elle tient une seringue ce qui encore moins confiance. Avant de faire un mouvement, elle se jette sur moi. Nous tombons, je perds l'emprise de mon stylo. Environ cinq minutes de lutte et elle réussit à planter la seringue dans mon cou. Je sens que mes muscles s'affaiblissent, je cesse totalement de lutter. Mes paupières se ferment. Avant que les ténèbres m'engloutissent, ma dernière pensée est « merde je me faites enlever. »

Steve PDV

Quand l'enfant à cesser de lutter, je sors de la voiture, je prends l'adolescent inconscient et je mets dans la fourgonnette. Nous prenons Clint au passage. Nous roulons vers la tour de Tony. Vers 23 heures nous sommes arrivés, j'entends Jarvis me dire.

— Bonjour Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton et Steve Rogers.

— Bonjour Jarvis. Dis-je.

— Est-ce que j'avertis M. Stark de votre arrivée?

— Oui et aussi Directeur Fury.

Fury et Tony sont là, Nick est content et il nous dit.

— On le mettez-le dans une des chambres des invités.

— Euh… s'il se sauve?

- Impossible.

**Vous aimez l'histoire? Chapitre 3 plus possible demain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'ai finis plutôt que prévu.**

Chapitre 3

Tony P.D.V

Je suis assis sur canapé. Lorsque Jarvis me dit.

— Monsieur les Agents Romanoff, Barton et Steve Rogers sont arrivés.

— Okey Jarvis. Dis-je.

— Monsieur j'ai averti le Directeur Fury.

— Okey.

Nick arrive dans la salle. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur ses ouverts, la Veuve noire, Œil-de-faucon et Capitain America arrive avec un adolescent inconscient. Il est vêtu d'une chemise noire, un jean noir, des chaussures Adidas vertes et il porte un collier avec cinq perles. Il est grand, bien bâtir, la peau bronzée, les cheveux noirs en bataille et une cicatrice fraîche de deux semaines sur la tempe gauche. Ce que je me rappelle que ses parents seraient morts dans l'accident de voiture il y a deux semaines.

_Flash-back_

_Tony était assis sur canapé avec Pepper, nous écoutons les nouvelles. Lorsqu'on annonça un grave accident de voiture. Il monta le son de la télévision et la journaliste dite._

— _Un grave accident serait passé il y a une heure à Long Island. Impliquant une Prius et un camion. Il aurait deux morts et un blessé grave. Les deux victimes seraient Sally Jackson, 39 ans et Paul Blofis 40 ans, qui seraient à bord de la Prius avec leur fils Persée Jackson 17 ans. L'adolescent serait amené d'urgence en l'ambulance pour de graves blessures à la tête et haut du corps. Mais on ne craint pas pour sa vie. Et le camionneur de 59 ans serait endormi au volant, il vient être amené à l'hôpital pour être traité un choc nerveux._

Nick est content et il dit.

— On le mettez-le dans une des chambres des invités.

— Euh… s'il se sauve? Dit Steve.

— Impossible.

Steve met délicatement l'enfant endormi sur un lit des unes des chambres des invités. Nous fermons la porte et bien sûr barré. Je dis à Jarvis.

Jarvis avertit nous quand il se réveillera.

Oui monsieur.

Nous allons à la cuisine, Fury demande à Clint, Natasha et à Steve comment s'est passé l'opération. Et Clint dit que l'enfant a eu une altercation avec un autre jeune et il rajoute.

— Ce que j'ai entendu c'est quelque chose comme « Vous les Grecs vous êtes des idiots. » Et après il a une fille, je crois que c'est sa petite amie a dit « ses pas le moment Octave. Parle moins fort parce que tout le monde va nous entendre. » Et après il a dit à la jeune fille « Oh. Toi ferme ta gueule tu veux. » Et après Persée, lui a dit « Hé. Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça. » Il avait un gars avec lui. Il lui a dit « Aller vient Perce. » Les trois jeunes étaient en train de s'éloigner quand l'autre gars a dit vraiment fort que tout le monde l'entend « Ta mère était une salope. » Persée s'est retourné, s'est avancé et il lui à l'assommé d'un coup de poing. Pas un petit coup de poing, mais un grand coup de poing dur et il est parti en courent. La fille voulait le suivre, mais un grand gars la retenue et donc j'ai donc donné le signal.

Natasha à raconter que ses passés. Fury dit.

Parfait vous pouvez aller vous coucher à demain.

_Rêve de Percy_

_Percy était encore assis dans la Prius qui était bien à mocheté par la collision, tête en bas, il était retenu par la ceinture de sécurité. Quand il tourna sa tête, il vit un grand fossé et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis un an. La voix de Cronos se fit entendre._

— _**Tu vas payer, cher jeune héros.**_

_Le fossé s'agrandir et la Prius tomba dans le fossé. Percy se met à crier…_

Percy P.D.V

Je me lève comme un piquet, la sueur me perle sur mon front, la respiration haletant comme si j'avais couru 30 km et je tremble comme une feuille. Avant de reprend mes esprits, je repense au rêve que j'ai fait, mais c'était juste un rêve. Mais non, quand on est un demi-dieu ben la plupart ce sont des visions. Mais tout le rêve était faux, je m'étais réveillé dans l'ambulance du moins ce que je me rappelle.

_Flash-back_

_Percy était couché, il avait mal partout en particulier sa tête. Il avait masque d'air qui lui couvrait la partie de son nez et de sa bouche. Il entendit quelqu'un, mais le son était comme s'il était étouffé. Une lumière aveuglait un des yeux du garçon et le même manège se fait sur l'autre œil. Percy entendit plus claires le son._

— _Persée est que vous m'entendez?_

_Percy fait signe qui la entendu. La voix lui dit._

— _Persée tout va bien, je suis Pierre. Je suis ambulancier._

_Mais l'adolescent perdit conscience._

Je regardais partout, je ne suis pas dans le centre de jeunesse. La chambre est trop luxueuse, la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est que j'ai lutté contre une femme aux cheveux rouge flamboyant. Avant de pense ou de me questionner, un bruit d'une serrure de porte ma faite sursauter et la porte s'ouvrir. Six personnes entrent dans la pièce, et l'une des personnes s'avance et dit.

— Persée Jackson on doit de te parler.

**Demain chapitre 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4. J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire.**

Chapitre 4

Tony P.D.V

J'étais dans ma cuisine avec tous les Avengers et le Directeur Fury. Je prends mon café, lorsque Jarvis me dit.

— Monsieur le garçon est réveillé.

— D'accord Jarvis. Dis-je.

Nous nous dirigions dans l'ascenseur.

Je débarre la porte de la chambre qui retient l'enfant. J'ouvre la porte et nous rentrons dans la pièce. Fury s'avance et il dit.

— Persée Jackson on doit de te parler.

— Euh… non et ses plutôt moi qui a plutôt des questions à vous poser! Dis le jeune homme.

Percy P.D.V

Mais pour qui il se prend, il se croit tous permis. Je ne dire rien à ces personnes qui mon enlever. Et je commence par dire.

— Première question : Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé?

— Ça fait environ cinq et six ans que j'essaie de te rencontrer. Dis le gars qui s'était avancé.

J'entends une autre des six personnes.

— Jarvis ouvre nous la lumière. Je sursaute à une voix britannique de Jarvis.

— Oui monsieur.

La lumière s'ouvre et je distingue cinq gars et une femme. Le gars était devant moi avait un cache-œil, un des gars qui a une barbiche, un autre gars à un regard de faucon, un des cinq gars ressemble à un dieu, un des gars qui semble être un scientifique et le dernier gars semble être sorti d'une autre époque.

— Deuxième question : Qui vous êtes?

— Je suis Nick Fury Directeur du SHEILD. Dis le gars avec cache-œil.

— Je suis Tony Stark alias Iron Man. Dis le gars avec une barbiche.

— Je suis Clint Barton alias Œil-de-faucon. Dis le gars au regard de faucon.

— Je suis Thor. Dis le gars qui ressemble à un dieu.

— Je suis Bruce Banner alias Hulk. Dis le gars scientifique.

— Je suis Steve Rogers alias Capitain America. Dis le gars sorti d'une autre époque.

— Je suis Natasha Romanoff alias la Veuve Noire. Dis la femme.

— Troisième question : comment savez-vous mon nom au complet?

— Tu as un dossier du SHEILD. Dit Nick Fury.

— Quatrième Question : C'est quoi le SHIELD?

— **S**tratégique **H**abileté **I**ntervention, **E**xécution et **L**ogistique **D**éfensive. C'est une Agence d'espionnage. Depuis cinq dernières années, le gouvernement, le FBI, CIA et bien sûr nous. Essaie de te mettre la main au collet.

— Hein?! Mais pourquoi qu'est que j'ai fait?

— Attend tu ne te rappelles pas que tu as fait un trou dans l'Arche de Saint-Louis à l'âge de 12 ans, tu as fait exploser le gymnase de ton école à 13 ans, tu as détruit des objets de valeurs et historiques à 14 ans et la même année tu as encore fait exploser une classe de musique dans une autre école. Tu es un terroriste.

— Je ne suis pas un terroriste! Je n'ai plus de question à vous demander. Et je pourrais au moins retourner à mon centre de jeunesse et faire quelques appels pour rassurer mes amis que je vais bien.

— Non tu n'iras nulle part!

— Alors vous ne donnez pas le choix.

Sans crie égard, j'ai sorti mon stylo et d'un coup pouce sur le bouchon. Le stylo se transforme en une belle épée de bronze à lame double tranchant. Dans une totale confusion de mes ravisseurs, je saute sur l'occasion. Je pousse Cache-Œil. J'assomme Monsieur Scientifique qui soi-dis passent il devient vert et musclé. Je pousse Barbiche et Thor qui essaient de me retenir. J'assomme Œil-de-faucon et la femme. Et je pousse monsieur d'une autre époque. Je coure dans le couloir, j'ouvre la porte mène aux escaliers. Je dévale les escaliers et je voie le ZRE-ED-EACÉSHUS blâmé ma dyslexie pour traduire REZ-DE-CHAUSSÉE. J'ouvre la porte et je vois la porte de sortie. Je me précipite à la porte, j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte. La porte ne bouge pas, j'ai beau la pousser ou de la tirer rien à faire. Soudain, j'ai sens quelque chose sur mon cou, ma vision est devenue flou, mes muscles sont devenus mou et je m'écroule dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et tout est devenu noir.

**Chapitre 5 demains ou aujourd'hui.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5**

Chapitre 5

Nick

J'ai un adolescent inconscient dans mes bras et qui j'ai dû le drogué sous le sédatif, j'ai un Hulk qui est dans la chambre barrée à clé, en train de suffoquer sous du gaz asphyxiant, un Barton et une Romanoff qui sont totalement assommés, un Thor et un Steve qui sont totalement sous choc et un Tony qui est à moitié sous le choc. Mais au moins grâce à lui, je n'aurais pas pu rattraper l'enfant.

_Flash-back_

_Nick se leva de parterre, Bruce Banner était en train de se transformer en Hulk. Tony et Thor qui sont poussé parterre par l'adolescent, Barton et Romanoff qui tombent inconscients et Steve qui est poussé. L'homme sort en vitesse, Iron Man comprit ce qui passait, il empoigna Thor qui lui étais sous le choc comprit qui fallait sorti les deux autres qui sont inconscients. Tony et Thor prient chacun un bras de Clint sortit en vitesse de la chambre. Nick qui était en train de sortir Natasha avec Steve. Nick sortit de son manteau une petite bombe de gaz asphyxiant et il le tira dans la chambre. Tony ferma la porte à clé. Et Iron Man dit à Jarvis._

— _Jarvis averti quand Hulk sera calmé et qui prendra sa forme habituelle, prépare une seringue de 30 mg de sédatif, barre toutes les portes de sortie et dit moi où est rendu l'enfant?_

— _Oui monsieur. L'enfant est en train de descende les escaliers au dixième étage._

_Nick et Tony entrent dans l'ascenseur et ils descentes au laboratoire de Bruce. Le milliardaire prit une seringue pleine de sédatifs et il donna à Nick. _

— _Jarvis à quels étages est-il? Dis Tony. _

— _Au troisième étage monsieur._

— _Merci Jarvis et avertis Nick du déplacement du garçon._

— _Oui monsieur._

_Fury entre dans l'ascenseur et appui sur bouton étage 3. Une minute plus tard, Jarvis dit._

— _Monsieur le garçon se dirige au rez-de-chaussée. Voulez-vous que je dirige l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée?_

— _Oui Jarvis. Dis Nick._

_Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, le Directeur du SHIELD vit le jeune qui essaie d'ouvrit la porte de sortie. Il s'approcha du jeune et il lui planta la seringue dans le cou de l'enfant. L'adolescent pratiquement inconscient s'effondre dans ces bras._

J'amène Persée et l'épée dans le laboratoire de Bruce. Je l'étends sur une table d'opération, j'attache ses bras et ses jambes aux pattes de la table par simples précautions. Tony, Steve et Thor ont repris leurs esprits, Bruce as repris sa forme normale, mais le visage est pâle, Barton et Natasha ont repris conscience. Je demande à Tony d'analyser l'épée. Je demande à Bruce de faire un examen de l'enfant. Il n'est pas normal, il est trop rapide pour un être humain normal.

Tony P.D.V

Je suis partie dans mon laboratoire avec l'épée, je demande à Jarvis d'analyser l'épée. Jarvis me dit.

— Monsieur le métal qui compose l'épée est une sorte de bronze inconnu, du cuivre et il date de quelques milliards d'années.

— Quoi?! Et quand exactement?

— Environ de trois milliards d'années, Monsieur.

Je prends l'épée et j'inspecte la pomme de l'épée. Il est gravé sur une plaque de cuivre des lettres étranges.

— Jarvis traduire moi le mot qui est gravé et dit moi de quelle langue qui est écrite?

— Anaklusmos en grec ancien veut dire Turbulence marine, Monsieur.

— Jarvis sort moi tous les documents sur cette épée.

— Il est à votre gauche, Monsieur.

Je me tourne la tête je lis je suis sous le choc.

Bruce P.D.V

Je suis assis devant l'ordinateur. J'ai un gros mal au cœur, puis que j'ai humé du gaz. Bref, je recherche des anomalies dans le sang du jeune homme. Je m'attendais à des substances de mutations ou rien, mais s'est plutôt le contraire il a trois substances qui son apparu. Le premier c'est bien sûr du sédatif, si je calcule, je crois qu'il a 60 mg dans son sang. Bref, les deux autres substances sont totalement inconnues. Seraient de nouvelles drogues? Je décide d'approfondir la recherche, je place une goutte de sang sur la lame, je le passe au microscope, je regarde l'écran et j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter. Le sang est légèrement doré, je me demande est que s'est une nouvelle race? Je me rappelle quand j'étais adolescent, j'aimais des livres de science et de mythologies. Tous les indices sont là sous nos yeux. Comme son Prénom : Persée s'est un nom du héros grec Persée celui qui coupa la tête de méduse. Son épée ce n'est pas une épée de nos jours, je dirais que s'est épée style romain ou grec antique. Et son sang il est légèrement doré. Est que Persée Jackson serait un demi-dieu? Il faut une réunion d'urgence.

**Chapitre six demain.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre six je les terminer plutôt que prévu.**

Chapitre 6

Clint P.D.V

Je suis assis sur canapé avec Natasha. J'ai un gros mal de tête, j'ai une glace sur l'endroit où Persée m'a frappé. J'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et la voix de Tony dit.

— Réunion d'urgence.

Natasha et moi on se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

Après être installé, Bruce commence.

— J'ai une théorie la plus plausible. Tony et moi on croit que Persée serait un demi-dieu.

— Un demi-quoi?! Dis-je suis perplexe.

— Un demi-dieu tu sais, dans les mythes des fois les dieux descends sur terre et ils tombent amoureux des femmes. Dit Tony.

— Okey, mais ça veut ne rien dire.

— Non, tous les indices sont là. Comme le Prénom de Persée c'est un héros grec il était le fils du dieu Zeus. Son épée ce n'est pas une épée de nos jours. Dit Bruce.

— Cette épée date de l'antiquité pour être précis il y trois milliards d'années. Elle est composée de cuivre et d'un bronze inconnu. Il y a une gravure avec des lettres du grec ancien et s'écrit Anaklusmos ça veut dire Turbulence marine. Dit Tony.

Personne ne bouge pas tous suspendu aux lèvres.

— Son sang est légèrement doré.

— Hein légèrement doré? Dit Steve.

— Oui, les dieux grecs ont du sang ichor.

— Tu sang ichor? Dit Natasha.

— De l'ichor est du sang immortel.

— Thor je crois que tu sais quelque chose. Dit Tony.

Thor soupire et il regarde tout le monde.

— Nous les dieux nordiques nous ne sommes pas les seuls dieux de l'Univers. Il y a autre que les dieux grec ou romain, connu sous le nom les dieux de l'Olympe…

— Attend tu dis qu'il que les dieux existent comme Zeus, Poséidon et Athéna. Dis-je.

— Oui, Persée Jackson est une légende. À Asgare parle beaucoup de lui, on dit qu'il a sauvé deux fois le monde. La Première Guerre c'était contre le Titan Cronos et la Deuxième Guerre est contre la déesse Gaïa la terre mère. Il serait tombé même dans le Tartare avec sa petite amie Annabeth et ils ont survécu. C'est un héros et non pas un terroriste.

— Alors qui est le père divin? Dit Fury.

— Il est le fils de Poséidon le…

— Attend le mec avec la fourche? Dit Tony.

— On dit trident et non la fourche et oui c'est le mec avec la fourche.

— Monsieur le garçon est réveillé. Dit Jarvis.

— Merci Jarvis.

Percy P.D.V

Je me réveille tout étourdi, je ne sais plus où je suis. Ma vision est floue. Je ne peux pas bouger mes bras ou mes jambes. Je ne suis même pas capable de bouger ma tête. Je suis couché sur quelque chose dure. Je respire difficilement, j'essaie de bouger mes membres et je panique. J'entends des pas et quelqu'un dit.

Persée respire doucement. Ça va aller, tout va bien, tu ne risques rien. Je crois qu'il faudrait plus lui donner du sédatif.

Je sens que des mains sont en train de détacher des cordes sur mes bras et mes jambes. Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras. Il m'amène, je sais, où. Environ dix minutes, nous arrêtons. Je sens de quelque chose de réconfortant et proche de mon père. La personne me dépose sur des marches et je sens le contact de l'eau. Je sens mon énergie se renouveler. Ma vision est plus claire, je vois une piscine de la taille d'une piscine olympique. Je me retourne et je vois mes six ravisseurs. Nick je crois dit.

Avant que tu sauté sur nous. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je veux de te recruter. Dans l'équipe des Avengers.

Euh… je ne sais pas qu'est une bonne idée. Dis-je.

Tu pourrais inviter ta copine dans l'équipe.

Je vais lui en parler.

**Demain chapitre 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé s'a été plus long qu'habitude**

Chapitre 7

Percy P.D.V

J'entre au centre, je prends une longue douche chaude. Je m'habilled'un simple T-shirt bleu marin et un jean noir. J'appelle Annabeth par Iris Mail. Je lui dis de me rencontrer au restaurant Mc Donal, à midi.

Annabeth P.D.V

J'étais si inquiet que quand Percy s'est enfui. Je voulais le suivre. Mais Tyson ma retenue, il m'a dit de le laisser aller et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Pendant toute la matinée, j'attends son appel par cellulaire ou par Iris Mail. Lorsque l'IM est apparu, je retiens mon souffle et je prie aux dieux que soit Percy qui appel par IM. Quand j'ai vu le visage de Percy, je remercie les dieux. Il me dit de le rejoindre au Mc Donal, à midi.

Percy P.D.V

Je suis assis à une table proche d'une fenêtre. Je regarde les passants, lorsque je vois une tête blonde aux cheveux bouclier me sourire. Je lui rends son sourire. Annabeth entre dans le restaurant et elle s'asseoir devant moi. Je lui demande que sont ses passés après que je suis partie. Elle me raconter que se rien passé de si extraordinaire et mise à part qu'Octave avait mal à la mâchoire. Elle me demande où je suis allé. Je lui raconte tout ce que s'est passé avec les Avengers et leur proposition. Quand j'ai fini mon histoire, mon Puits de Sagesse fronce ses sourcils et elle dit

— J'accepte cette proposition. Mais il faudrait en parler à Chiron.

Nous commandons notre repas et nous allons au camp. Durant le trajet, je suis silencieux, quand nous sommes arrivés, je vois Directeur Fury et Chiron en train de parler sûrement pour la proposition. Euh… attendez comment, le Directeur Fury connaît la position du camp. À moins que ce se soit Thor qui savais notre position. Quand le vieux centaure nous a vus, il nous fait signe de venir. Notre mentor nous dit.

— Percy, je crois que c'est une bonne idée que tu fasses partie de cette équipe.

Je regarde Chiron comme s'il avait perdu sa tête.

— Et Annabeth serait la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Dis le Directeur du SHIELD.

— Parfait. Dis-je.

— Vous irez à l'école comme d'habitude. Persée et Annabeth, vous vivrez chez Tony. Persée, je me suis organisé avec le centre. Dans les fins de semaine vous irez au camp si s'a vous tente et Annabeth tu pourras voir ta famille à Noël si tu le souhait.

Je lui fais signe de tête.

— Euh… à quelle école qu'irais-je?

— À la même école que tu allais. Bon il faut que j'aille et demain vous deux on se donne rendez-vous à la Tour de Stark.

Il part, je regarde Chiron qui me dit en profiter de la journée et que se soir nous irons préparer nos valises.

Devant la Tour de Stark avec nos valises, Annabeth qui est fasciné par l'architecture de la tour. Nous rentrons dans le bâtiment, nous entrons dans l'ascenseur et dans un sursaut j'entends Jarvis nous dire.

— Bonjour Persée Jackson et Annabeth Chase, voulez-vous j'avertis M. Stark de votre arrivés.

— Oui Jarvis. Dis-je.

Tony P.D.V

J'écoute un film d'action toute l'équipe sont là, sauf Thor qui est rendu visite à Jane Forster. Jarvis m'avertir que les deux jeunes sont arrivés. Je demande de les guidés. Les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrent, découvrent deux jeunes l'un des jeunes est bien sur Persée et l'autre est une adolescente aux cheveux blonds et bouclés tient la main de Persée. Elle doit avoir le même âge du garçon, soi doit être Annabeth Chase. C'est moi où est que toute l'équipe n'a pas remarqué que nos deux nouveaux coéquipiers sont arrivés. J'arrête le film dans un concert de protestations se fit entend. Quand tous se sont calmés, tout le monde est rendu contre que les deux jeunes sont là. Je commence par dire.

— Bonjour et bienvenu dans l'équipe. Tu dois être Annabeth Chase. Mon nom est Tony Stark alias Iron Man.

— Mon nom à moi est Natasha Romanoff alias la Veuve noire. Dit Natasha.

— Mon nom à moi est Steve Rogers alias Capitain America. Dit Steve.

— Mon nom à moi est Bruce Banner alias Hulk dit Bruce.

— Mon nom à moi est Clint Barton alias Œil-de-faucon. Dit Clint.

— Il manque un membre de notre équipe et c'est Thor. Il va revenir dans quelques minutes. Dis-je. Boirez-vous ou mangez-vous quelques choses?

— Non merci. Dit-il.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Nick P.D.V

— Monsieur Fury, depuis six ans je demande de prendre l'enfant qui détruit ou même briser beaucoup de choses de grandes valeurs et historiques. Vous l'avez enfin attrapé. Vous dis de l'avoir intégré dans l'équipe des Avengers? Mais ça ne va pas la tête! Dis un homme à l'écran.

— Écouter, Monsieur, l'enfant peut être un atout. C'est en plus un guerrier et un héros. Dis-je.

Ça fait une heure que je parle avec le Conseil. Pour expliquer mon idée.

— Non, donne-nous une bonne raison que nous disons oui. Dis une femme.

— Le jeune est un grand combattant, il est puissant, il a même presque réussi à s'enfuir. Il y a une formation de combat différent, il combat au style grec et même une vidéo.

Je lui montre la vidéo que Jarvis avait filmée.

— Non, non, et non, amené-nous l'enfant ou s'est nous qui allons le cherché. Et en parlent d'enfants dans l'équipe. Ce l'on les rumeurs tu aurais recruté une adolescente de son âge? Dis un autre homme.

— Euh… oui, mais pourquoi cette question? Monsieur.

— Parce que cette enfant est sa complice de plusieurs choses. Vous le saviez? Dis la femme.

— Oui madame, j'étais au courant de ça.

— Amenez-moi l'enfant. Est bien claire?

— Non je ne le ferais pas. Je veillerais sur lui comme s'il était mon fils. Et si je vois ou je découvre qu'un de vos agents enlève Persée Jackson ou Annabeth Chase, je vous jure que les Avengers vont venir le chercher.

Thor P.D.V

J'atterris sur le balcon de Tony, j'entre à l'intérieur et je vois que l'équipe parle à deux personnes inconnues. L'un deux est un garçon aux les cheveux noirs et en bataille, n'est nul autre que Persée Jackson Le Héros de l'Olympe. L'autre est une fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, est sûrement Annabeth Chase. Je tousse pour montrer que je suis de retour, tout le monde tourne la tête et je me dirige vers mes deux nouveaux coéquipiers. Et je dis.

— Bonjour, mon nom est Thor Ondinson. Tu es sûrement Annabeth Chase. Je suis déjà entré dans l'Olympe, après les rénovations et je peux dire que sait magnifique. Toute l'architecture.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— M… M… Mer… r… rci. Dit-elle en bégaiement.

Persée ricane dans son coin et Annabeth frappe derrière la tête du garçon.

— Comment vas-tu Persée? Dis-je.

— Euh… pour mettre à la claire, je ne veux pas que vous m'appeler par mon véritable nom. Appelez-moi plutôt Percy. S'il vous plaît. Et ça va bien. Dit-Percy.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on t'appelle par ton vrai nom? Dit Natasha.

— Ben… quand on dit mon véritable nom, ben je suis dans la merde.

— À d'accord. Dit Clint.

Tony P.D.V

Je regarde Thor avec les deux jeunes qui avait une conversation forte intéressante. Je tousse pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Je dis.

— Bon, nous avons quelques règles mises en place. OK première règle : Ne jamais aller dans les laboratoires de moi et de Bruce. À moins que d'avoir envie d'exploser. Deuxième règle : Ne jamais de prend une Pop. Tarte de Thor. À moins que d'avoir envie de vous trouver en petit tas de cendre. Troisième règle : Vous devez nous avertir si vous sortez et avec qui. Et qui veut de la pizza.

Annabeth P.D.V

Je mange ma pointe de pizza, Percy et moi on raconte toutes nos aventures. Thor et Steve qui sont à leurs dix-neuvièmes pointes de pizza, alors que moi, je dis toujours que s'est Percy qui mange le plus. À coter de s'est deux-là, Percy à l'aire une crevette. Je sursaute quand j'entends la voix électrique.

— Monsieur, le Directeur Fury est là.

— Ok Jarvis envoyez-leur dans l'autre tour. Dit-Tony.

— Trop tard monsieur.

— Qui est? Dis-je

— Jarvis est mon AI. Il dirige tout le système. Tu as lui demander ce que tu besoin.

Les portes sont ouvertes et je vois Nick Fury. Il me donne toujours des frissons dans le dos, quand je le regarde. Il dit.

— Bienvenu dans l'équipe des Avengers. Romanoff, Barton, Rogers, Stark, Banner et Thor, je dois vous parler allez dans la salle de réunion.

Tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Percy et moi nous les regardons et Tony dis.

— Jarvis peut-tu les guider à leurs chambres?

— Oui monsieur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Steve P.D.V

Je m'assis dans la salle de réunion et je regarde Nick. Dans les rares fois, il montre des signes d'inquiétudes. Après que nous sommes tous installés. Fury dit.

— Nous avons un problème, vous savez que depuis six ans, je traque le jeune Persée et après tout s'est six dernières années, nous la vont retrouver. Je les engager, lui et sa copine, ils peuvent être des atouts. Mais le Conseil n'approuve pas. C'est eux qui ont commandité la chasse. Et ils veulent que j'amène Persée à eux. Et alors j'ai dit non.

— Et qu'est que ça signifie? Dis-je.

— C'est qui signifie de rester sur les gardes et veiller as que Annabeth et Persée ne fassent pas enlever. Puis le Conseil ma menacer de faire eux-mêmes d'amené Persée ou Annabeth.

— Je ne comprends pas qu'est qu'Annabeth fait partie de cette histoire. Dit Tony.

— Elle serait la complice de Persée avec un autre garçon sur pleines affaires.

— Je comprends, si le Conseil enlève Annabeth serait un moyen de pression pour Percy. Et pour vous dire, tous les héros ont un défaut fatal. Dit Thor.

— Euh… c'est quoi un défaut fatal? Dis-je.

— Un défaut fatal est ce qui pourrait amener un héros à sa perte.

— Et c'est quoi le défaut fatal d'Annabeth et de Percy? Dit Natasha.

— Pour Annabeth est l'orgueil et pour Percy est la loyauté personnelle. Et s'ils enlèvent Annabeth, Percy fera tout pour la sauver et ça le rendra vulnérable.

— OK si j'ai bien compris, si le Conseil enlève Annabeth, serait un moyen de pression sur Percy, Percy fera tout pour la sauver et ce qui pourrait mener à sa perte. Si Percy se plie au Conseil, ils auront gagné. Ou si le Conseil enlève Percy, ils pourraient le torturer ou pire le tuer. Dis-je.

— OK moi je vais travailler sur un prototype qui pourra les localiser… dis Tony.

— C'est déjà fait, je me suis arrangé avec Chiron. Coupa Nick.

— Qui est Chiron. Dis-je.

— Ce nom ne serait pas le Centaure qui entraînait les héros comme Hercule, Achille, Jason… dit Bruce.

— OK, c'est compris. Coupa à nouveau Nick, nous hochons toute la tête. D'ici dans quelques jours, il aura un paquet qui apparaît contiendra tout ce dont ils auront besoin. Ainsi que les émetteurs dissimuler dans deux des objets.

— Alors on ne saura pas dans quels objets les émetteurs seront dissimulés. Dis-je.

— Oui vous le serez. Mais ce serait quand les deux jeunes seront couchés.

— Euh… pourquoi dis-tu quand ils seront couchés? Dis Clint.

— Ils ne doivent pas savoir ça. Je crois que ça pourrait créer un mouvement de panique. Dit Nick.

Maintenant nous savons tous ce qui pourrait nous attendre les prochains jours. Nous allons au salon, je vois Percy et Annabeth parler tranquillement. Je n'arrive pas à penser qu'une menace planait sur leurs têtes.

Tony P.D.V

Je n'ai jamais été si nerveux, depuis de ma capture en Afghanistan, s'était comme si nous avions une épée au-dessus de nos têtes. Bref, nous asseyons à nos places habituelles, Natasha et Clint étaient assis sur le sofa à côté Annabeth et Percy. Steve, Bruce, Thor et moi nous étions assis sur mes divans. Nous proposons des films et comme habitude nous chicanons le quelque film qu'on va prendre. Natasha et Clint voulaient écouter James Bond **(N/A trop cliché)**, Steve et Bruce voulaient écouter Stars Wars **(N/A trop cliché)**, Thor et moi nous voulons écouter Harry Potter, et ça finis que c'est Percy et Annabeth qui ont décidé d'écouter Le choc des Titans. Et disons que pendant tout le film ils ont dit les quelques sont les erreurs. Bref Percy devait être offensé celui qui jouait le rôle de Poséidon avait une cinquantaine d'années et Percy dits qui le voir toujours une trentaine d'années. Au milieu du film toute l'équipe commence à somnoler. Quand soudain, je me réveille en sursaut par un cri provenant du sofa. Mon regard se dirige vers le sofa et je vois Percy qui est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Des larmes glissent silencieusement sur ses joues. Annabeth lui chuchote doucement à l'oreille, en lui frottent le dos. Dit Percy.

— (Traduction : J'ai fait un rêve as propos du Tartare.)

Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle langue s'était. Et Annabeth lui répond.

— (Traduction : Je sais, mais il faut que tu sois fort.)

— Euh… c'est quoi cette langue? Dis-je.

— C'était du grec ancien, monsieur, et ils ont dit « J'ai fait un rêve as propos du Tartare. Je sais, mais il faut que tu sois fort. » Dit-Jarvis.

Nous avons tous sauté. La main de Percy se dirige vers la poche de son jean.

— Euh… merci Jarvis. Dis-je. Je crois que c'est l'heure de vous montrer vos chambres.


End file.
